Sinun silmiesi tähden
by Tsunade-sama
Summary: Itachi x Sakura Tämä on haasteficci. Ensimmäiseni.Hiukan eroottisluontoinen. Tarina siitä, miten ja miksi Sakura viettelee Itachin. Suomenkielinen versio tarinastani For your eyes only.


Sinun silmiesi tähden

Akatsukin päämajan käytävät kaikuivat kylmää tyhjyyttä. Uchiha Itachi huokaisi hiljaa sulkiessaan takanaan pääsalin oven. Muut jäsenet nauttivat vielä sakea ristipistotöidensä äärellä. Ristipistot eivät koskaan olleet olleet Itachin vahvinta aluetta. Hän oli oireillut masennusta siitä lähtien kun järjestön tunnuksen reunat oli päätetty korostaa ristipistoin. "Olisivat edes valinneet ketjusilmukat", Itachi tiuskahti itsekseen. Ainoan vastauksen tarjosi hänen askeltensa kaiku hämäryydessä niiden suuntautuessa raskaasti kohti Uchihan huonetta. Itachin mieleen alkoi palautua muitakin masentavia asioita. Tuskaisen ompeluseurakokouksen lisäksi Itachi ei ollut saanut nauttia huvittavan nulikkapikkuveljensä tappoyrityksistä muutamaan kuukauteen. Hän oli hukannut suosikkikunainsa, ja viimeisimmästä nainnista oli kulunut jo kolme kuukautta. Kaiken lisäksi kyseinen kokemus oli ollut varsin ongelmallinen häiritsevistä pöllöistä ja savisista lakanoista johtuen. Se nainenkin oli kyennyt puhumaan ainoastaan käsitöistä, linnuista ja siitä kuinka kukisti Hiekkakylän johtajan. "Naiset", Itachi tuhahti nolostuttavalle muistolleen. "Miksi kaiken pitää olla niin monimutkaista", hän ärmätti, "Tästä paikasta tuskin löytyisi naitavaa seuralaista vaikka vainukoirien kanssa hakisi." Itachi saapui huoneensa ovelle ja kiukutuksissaan lähes potkaisi sen auki. Hän puri huultaan, heitti takkinsa maahan ja alkoi kiskoa paitaa päältään. Paita juuttui Itachin ponihäntään, ja nuori mies päästi monta kirosanaa. Hän kuuli takaansa hennon yskähdyksen. Itachi käännähti ympäri ja kiskaisi paitansa maahan. Hänen leukansa loksahti auki ja hänen kalpea ihonvärinsä kalpeni entisestään. Itachin vuoteella makasi viehättävä, teini-ikäinen tyttönen, jonka vihreät silmät tuijottivat Itachia ujosti täynnä teeskenneltyä provokatiivisuutta. Tytön vaaleanpunaiset hiukset valuivat pojan mustapunaiselle tyynyliinalle vahvoina ja kiiltävinä. Tytöllä oli yllään vain hennon vihreät alusvaatteet, jotka sointuivat täydellisesti hänen silmiinsä. Tyttö peitteli huonosti palelemistaan. Itachi keräsi leukansa lattialta. "Ku… kuka sinä olet!", hänen onnistui tiuskahtaa. "Sakura", tyttö vastasi, "Haruno Sakura." "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Itachi hönkäisi. Hän alkoi hiljalleen tointua säikähdyksestään. Ajatukset juoksivat Itachin aivoissa käsittämättömän sekavasti. Miksei hän ollut vaistonnut tytön chakraa? Miksi tyttö näytti niin tutulta? "Mitä ihmettä hän, kuka sitten olikaan, teki alusvaatteisillaan Akatsukin päämajassa myöhään illalla? Ja vielä HÄNEN vuoteessaan! Kiusallisen hetken nuorten välillä vallitsi piinallinen hiljaisuus. Sakura tuijotti Itachin punaisia silmiä outo katse smaragdin värisissä silmissään. "Tulin etsimään sinua", Sakura vastasi kainolla äänellä. "Miksi?" Itachin ääni oli hiljentynyt. Hän käveli sulkemaan oven. "Haluan rakastella kanssasi", tyttö vastasi nousten istumaan. Itachin kurkkuun tuntui juuttuvan jotakin. "Mi… miksi?" "Tarvitsenko tekosyytä kaltaisesi miehen haluamiseen?", Sakura kysyi viettelevällä äänellä, joka oli selkeästi saanut varmuutta Uchihan epävarmuudesta. Itachi ravisti päätään niin että ponihäntä heilahteli puolelta toiselle. "Etpä kai, mutta haluaisin ensin tietää kenen kanssa olen aikeissa viettää yöni", poika naljaili, "Enkös olekin nähnyt sinut jossakin?" Sakura kohautti harteitaan. "Ehkä olet, ehkä et", hän vastasi. "Silloin olin kuitenkin liian nuori saamaan sen mitä sinulta haluan." "Olen siis nähnyt sinut?" "Onko se ongelma", Sakura lausahti kiertäen hiuskiehkuraa sormensa ympäri. "Miten sinä tänne pääsit?", Itachi vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Teidän turvatoimenne ovat Orochimarun perseestä", Sakura lausahti ja pyöräytti suuria silmiään, "Kuka tahansa olisi voinut kävellä sisään. Sinun huoneesi löytäminen oli vaikeinta, mutta tuo ovessasi roikkuva tähti, jossa lukee Uchiha, auttoi hieman. Sitä paitsi minut opasti oikeaan käytävään känninen teikäläinen, jolla on poskissa kidukset ja valtava miekka selässä." "Me emme tarvitse turvajärjestelyjä", Itachi sihahti, "Ne, jotka tietävät sijaintimme pelkäävät meitä tarpeeksi jättääkseen tulematta, ellei kyseessä sitten ole kiimainen pikkutyttö, jonka päätä ei ilmeisesti kovinkaan paljoa järki pakota." Sakura mutristi huuliaan ja katsoi poikaa alta kulmien. "Nyt sinä loukkasit minua, Uchiha Itachi", hän hyrisi, "Sanasi leikkasivat sieluuni syvän haavan. Haavan, joka sinun on parasta nuolla puhtaaksi." "Ulos täältä, kiimainen pikku bimbo!", Itachi lähes huusi, "Kävelet pyhään päämajaamme, tunkeudut huoneeseeni stripataksesi täällä ja kaiken lisäksi kutsut parasta ystävääni känniseksi kidusposkeksi! (joka hän kieltämättä onkin, poika lisäsi mielessään) Ja kaiken sen jälkeen oletat, että hyppään sänkyyn kaltaisesi lapsen kanssa!" "Kyllä", Sakura vastasi empimättä, "Kyllä oletan." Hetken hiljaisuus. "Hyvä on sitten", Uchiha sanoi tiukalla äänellä ja alkoi napittaa auki housujaan. Sakura virnisti voitonriemuisesti ja asettui takaisin makuuasentoon. "Odotas vielä hetkinen", Itachi köhäisi housut kintuissa, "Ethän vain ole sen nulikan asialla?" "Nulikan?" "Sasuken", poika lisäsi, "En halua, että isket kunain selkääni kesken naimisen." "Sasuke? En tiennytkään, että sinulla on veli?", Sakura henkäisi teeskennellysti ja valahti saman tien kalpeaksi tajutessaan mitä oli päästänyt suustaan. "Mistä sinä tiesit että… Tai antaa olla. Voin kaiketi nauttia sinusta vaikka aikoisitkin tappaa minut. Minä en kärsi tunnontuskista vaikka joutuisinkin tappamaan vielä hikisen ja kostean naisen." Itachi viikkasi housunsa tuolille. "Mutta paina mieleesi, tyttö, että tämä on viimeinen mahdollisuutesi pukea päällesi ja kävellä pois. Jos et häivy tällä punaisella sekunnilla, otan sinut väkisin. Vieläkö haluat minua?" "Enemmän kuin ennen", Sakura henkäisi helpottuneena. Itachin katse harhaili Sakuran vartalolla himokkaasti. Sakuran katse mittaili Itachia päästä varpaisiin oudon haaveilevasti. Itachi painoi toisen kätensä nivusilleen. "Contraseptive no jutsu", hän kuiskasi chakran virratessa sormenpäistä. "En halua, että lähdet täältä kantaen lastani", Uchiha selitti Sakuralle. Sakura nyökkäsi. Hänen katseensa oli pysähtynyt tiettyyn osaan pojan vyötärön alla, eivätkä hänen silmänsä vaihtaneet kohdettaan vaikka poika riisui alushousunsa. Kaikkea muuta! Sakura henkäisi ihastuksesta ja otti paremman asennon vuoteella. "Eikö sinun pitäisi lukita ovi", hän kysäisi huuliaan nuollen. "Ei tänne kukaan eksy", poika hymähti ja otti muutaman askeleen vuoteen viereen. Hän asettui istumaan sen laidalle. Pojan käsi vaelsi silittämään Sakuran hiuksia ja rintoja. Sakura sulki silmänsä ja vastasi kumartuneen Itachin hellään suudelmaan. Itachi kiersi kätensä tytön selän alle ja avasi soljen tämän rintaliiveistä. Sakura nousi istumaan ja antoi Itachin riisua liivit. Hän pujotti alushousunsa pois yltään ja kiipesi pojan syliin haroen tämän hiuksia. Hiljalleen suudelmat muuttuivat hellistä kiihkeiksi. he haroivat toistensa hiuksia, hyväilivät toistensa vartaloita ja painautuivat niin kiinni toisiinsa että olivat miltei sisäkkäin. Melkein. Kummankin hengitys kiihtyi huohotukseksi kun Itachi hiveli toisella kädellään Sakuran selkää pujottaen toisen kätensä tämän jalkojen väliin. "Olet kostea", Itachi huokaisi silmät ummessa. "Ota minut, Uchiha", Sakura henkäisi pojan korvaan nuolaisten samalla tämän korvalehteä, "Näytä miten sinun klaanisi rakastelee." "Aion naida sinua niin rajusti ettet kävele täältä suorassa", Itachi kuiskasi Sakuran korvaan kosketellen samalla Sakuran jalkojen väliä. "Odotan sitä", Sakura kuiskutti ja hymyili hellästi. Itachi ei kyennyt enää hillitsemään itseään. Hän tempaisi Sakuran selälleen vuoteelle. Sakura kietoi kätensä pojan niskan taakse ja irrotti hymyillen kiinnikkeen tämän ponihännästä. Itachi hymyili Sakuralle (Hymyili! Milloin hän oli viimeksi hymyillyt?) kun mustat hiukset valuivat kehystämään tytön kasvoja. Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua Sakura huomasi pojan työntyneen hänen sisäänsä. Sakura tarrautui Itachin selkään ja voihkaisi mielihyvästä tuntiessaan oman supistumisensa ja laajenemisensa Itachin työntelyjen tahdissa. Itachin silmät olivat kiinni, ja hänen kiivas hengityksensä muuttui jokaisella työnnöllä enemmän voihkaukseksi. Sakurakin sulki silmänsä, hengitti syvään nuoren miehen tutun oloista tuoksua ja vastasi tämän jokaiseen hellään suudelmaan vielä monta kertaa hellemmin. Itachi asetti kämmenensä voihkivan ja huokailevan tytön poskille ja piti niistä kiinni miltei liiankin lujaa lauetessaan tämän sisälle. Sakuran hengitys kiihtyi entisestään ja hänen voihkaustensa tahti tiivistyi. Itachi painoi sormensa Sakuran jalkojen väliin ja hyväili tämän nopeasti orgasmiin. "Uchiha!" Sakura huusi voihkaustensa lomassa. Hiki virtasi hänen vartalollaan ja hänen kasvojaan kuumotti ja punoitti. Hetken hän näki suljettujen silmiensä läpi lämpimiä värejä ja uskoi suurimman unelmansa käyneen toteen. "Uchiha…" hän henkäisi puoliksi suljettujen huuliensa läpi, avasi silmänsä ja hymyili. "Uchiha Itachi", hän hengähti vielä oudolla mutta hellällä äänensävyllä. Itachi oli vetäytynyt hänen sisältään ja nojasi nyt oikeaan käsivarteensa Sakuran vieressä katsellen tyttöä puolittain haikeasti, puolittain hymyillen. Hetken päästä Itachi ravisti päätään ja asettui makaamaan Sakuran viereen. "Jää", hänen teki mieli sanoa hetken huumassa. Sana kuitenkin muuttui ulos tullessaan epämääräiseksi muminaksi, eikä Sakura vaivautunut kysymään, mitä poika oli sanonut. Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he painautuivat toisiaan vasten hengittäen toistensa hikistä tuoksua keuhkonsa täyteen. Itachi silitti mietteliäänä Sakuran hiuksia ja katseli jonnekin tämän olan yli. Pienestä ikkunasta sisään pujahtaneet, päivän viimeiset valonsäteet haipuivat hiljalleen pimeydeksi. Itachi ei huomannut Sakuran silmiin hiipineitä kyyneleitä jo viilenneiden hikipisaroiden lomasta.

Sakura heräsi keskiyöllä outoon kuumotukseen silmissään. Seksin vaikutukset tuntuivat jo. Sharigan oli liittynyt Itachista häneen ja alkanut toimia. Näinkö kuumilta Sasukenkin silmät tuntuivat nykyään? Sasuke… Pojan ajattelu toi jälleen kyyneleet Sakuran silmiin. Hän oli tullut tähän kirottuun luolastoon vain saadakseen Shariganin. Sharigan oli näyttänyt ainoalta keinolta voittaa Sasuken sisäsiittoinen sydän, mikäli sydän enää ylipäätään sykki hänen rakkaansa hyvin muotoutuneessa rinnassa. Kun Sakura oli nähnyt Itachin kasvot, hän oli miltei hätkähtänyt niiden ja hänen rakkaansa kasvojen yhdennäköisyyttä. Heidän vartalonsa muistuttivat kovasti toisiaan. Juuri noin täydellinen Sasuken vartalo varmasti olisi muutaman vuoden kuluttua. Juuri noin hellästi hän oli toivonut Sasuken kohtelevan itseään vielä joskus. Kaikki Itachin ylimielisyys ja viha näyttivät sulaneen pois, valuneen hänen huuliltaan suudelmien yhteydessä. Sakura oli luullut saavansa kestää rajua ja väkivaltaista seksiä shariganinsa eteen. Sen sijaan Itachin sylistä oli hetkeksi tullut hänen unelmiensa täyttymys. Näinkö tosiaan rakasteli mies joka oli vuosia aiemmin tappanut miltei koko sukunsa harjoituksen vuoksi? Sakura vilkaisi vieressään rauhallisesti nukkuvaa miestä. Tämän kasvot olivat jälleen yhtä kalpeat ja kylmyyttä hohkaavat kuin aiemmin illalla. Silti miehen huulilla näytti kareilevan jonkinlainen hymy, eikä lainkaan julma sellainen. Hetken Sakura ajatteli jäävänsä tähän huoneeseen ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Hän voisi jokaisena päivänä nähdä rakkaansa kasvojen vanhemman version. Hän voisi jokaisena päivänä haistaa rakastamansa tuoksun. He tosiaan tuoksuivat samalta, Sasuke ja Itachi. Sitten Sakuran mieleen palautuivat Naruton kasvot. Hänen ainoan todellisen ystävänsä. Mitä Naruto sanoisi jos saisi tietää Sakuran maanneen vihollisen kanssa? Entä Tsunade? Kakashi? Häpeän aallon pyyhkäistessä Sakuran ylitse tyttö nousi varovasti vuoteesta ja keräsi vaatteensa lattialta. Sakura pukeutui hiljaa mutta kiireellä, vilkaisi vielä kerran nukkuvaa Itachia ja kiirehti käytävään. Hän sulki oven mahdollisimman hiljaa ja lähti hiipimään kohti aavikon yötä. Yhtäkkiä Sasuke ei enää tuntunutkaan niin tärkeältä. Oven painuessa hiljaa kiinni Itachin silmät räpsähtivät auki.


End file.
